


A Galaxy Away

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cell Phones, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Rebellion] Perhaps the distance will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Galaxy Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another Flash Bingo prompt, for 137 - defiant. Because really, you think Madoka wouldn't figure it out eventually. Thanks for dropping by!

Madoka ignored the sound of her phone. Well, of one of her two phones. The second she checked every once in a while. The first continued to vibrate on the table, dutifully ignored as Madoka went on with her homework. She didn't have to look at it. There was only one contact in that phone, because she could only afford to deal with that one contact through that phone.

That was the one person she didn't want to speak to right now.

"Yeesh, what'd she do?" Sayaka seemed a  _bit_ too happy about this, but she had never really liked Homura.

Madoka, for her part, didn't answer, merely scribbled more furiously over her math.

Sayaka watched this, then sighed. "Fair enough. Want me to tell her to get lost?"

"No, she'll stop. Homura-chan will come here herself, eventually."

For a moment, Sayaka swore she saw Madoka's eyes flicker the colors of the rainbow. Then they settled on pink again. She hoped against hope, but decided not to ask.

She didn't want to mess this up.

So she sighed. "If you're sure, Madoka."

Madoka smiled a little. "Sayaka-chan, you really worry too much."

Sayaka shook her head. "Between you and Kyoko, I think I'm going to get gray hair before I graduate high school."

Madoka flushed a bit. "Sorry. Really."

"I know." She hugged Madoka from behind. "Just be careful, all right?" The phone vibrated again and she rolled her eyes. "She really needs to learn to take a hint."

Madoka managed a real smile this time. "She wouldn't be Homura-chan if she did."

"Ain't that the truth?" Sayaka picked up her bag and sighed. "Don't let her fool you, Madoka. You're strong."

Madoka's smile was tinged with a brief drop of melancholy. "Thanks, Sayaka-chan."

"Don't mention it."

Madoka turned her eyes to her homework again, and pressed the 'ignore' button on her phone. Homura-chan would come running very soon.

Then they would have a talk, an honest one.


End file.
